La lista
by TintaInvisible
Summary: Breve historia (completa) situada unos cuantos años... unos más... ¡sí, justo ahí! después de la despedida en el andén del último libro. En ella vemos a nuestros personajes principales (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny) con arrugas y canas, disfrutando de sus primeros nietos. Pero el día en el que se sucede la historia, una misteriosa lista es publicada en el Ministerio...


_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, así como todos sus personajes… pero solo en mis sueños : P_

_Dedicado a Tucker Weasley_

* * *

**La lista**

- No se lo espera, ¿verdad?

Ginny resopló mientras introducía una cucharada de puré en la boca de su nieta más pequeña.

- ¡Ni se le pasa por la cabeza!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hay veces que me pregunto cómo puede llevar tantos años a la cabeza del cuartel de aurores si se le pasan por alto cosas como esa.

- Bueno, estamos hablando de Harry… Ya sabes como es.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Luego volvieron su atención a los miembros más recientes de sus crecientes familias.

El tercer nieto de Hermione soltó un eructito y luego soltó unos gorgoritos, feliz.

- Igualito que su abuelo – comentó Hermione para sí.

Los años habían tratado bien a las dos mujeres. Ginny seguía luciendo una cabellera pelirroja muy larga, aunque no tan llamativa como antes. Las canas habían ido apareciendo a lo largo de los años, y los tintes no podían imitar la viveza de antaño. Hermione por su parte había aceptado con serenidad que su pelo se tornara gris. Eso sí, en una cosa no había cambiado: seguía siendo tan abundante como antes.

Las arrugas también habían ido labrando su paso por los rostros de las dos abuelas, pero había algo en ellas que hacía que, al mirarlas, se las encontrara hermosas. Quizá fuera su mirada. Los ojos chocolates de Ginny se habían vuelto más cálidos con el paso de los años. Ya pocas veces tenía que mostrar su genio, pues ahora eran sus hijos quienes estaban encargados de llamar al orden y dar sermones. Ella estaba encantada en su papel de abuela malcriadora, tal como fuera su madre antes que ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se hallaban escondidos tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada, pero quien se fijaba en ellos podía comprobar que guardaba una aguda inteligencia. Su sonrisa, en cambio, demostraba dulzura, cuando no determinación.

Harry y Ron les decían de vez en cuando que parecían un par de jovenzuelas y, en parte, tenían razón.

- ¿Sabes qué decidirá? – preguntó Hermione, siguiendo con la conversación, mientras limpiaba el desaguisado que había montado su nieto con la papilla al intentar comerla solo.

La ya-no-tan-pelirroja suspiró.

- No lo sé. Como no se lo espera, no lo hemos hablado. Pero creo que en el fondo le ha dado alguna vuelta al asunto.

- Al principio rechazará la idea de plano – profetizó Hermione.

- Seguro que sí – se mostró de acuerdo Ginny – como hizo con el ED. ¿Te acuerdas?

Hermione levantó la vista y rió quedamente.

- ¿El ED? Mucho te remontas, Ginny.

- Bueno – repuso ella con elegancia – una se va haciendo mayor… y los recuerdos más lejanos nos recuerdan que hace un tiempo, no lo éramos tanto.

La nena lloriqueó un poco, y Ginny la acunó. Aunque ni ella ni Hermione habían dejado de trabajar aun, las cosas no eran como antes. Tenían horarios mucho más flexibles que les permitían concentrarse más en sus familias. Por eso se mostraban encantadas de hacer de niñeras cuando sus respectivos hijos tenían que trabajar.

La amistad que unía a las dos familias no había hecho sino reforzarse con el paso de los años. Por eso, cuando tenían que cuidar de sus nietos, a menudo se hacían compañía.

Ese día tocaba estar en la casa de Ron y Hermione.

Harry y Ron también solían quedarse con sus nietos a menudo, pero sus cargos en el Ministerio no les daban tanta libertad como a sus esposas. Hermione seguía trabajando allí, pero muchas veces se llevaba el trabajo a casa y leía informes y redactaba cartas con un ojo puesto en los niños.

- ¿A qué hora dices que saldrá la lista? – preguntó Ginny. Su nieta ya había acabado la papilla y movió perezosamente la varita para que los cacharros se empezaran a limpiar solos en el lavadero.

- No lo sé… Sobre las seis, supongo.

Las dos alzaron la vista hacia el reloj analógico (enteramente muggle, un regalo de navidad de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley de hacía muchos años) que colgaba de una pared. Faltaba media hora.

Ginny observó de reojo a su amiga antes de volver a hablar.

- Harry puede ser muy miope a veces, pero tú… Sabes… Sabes que también estarás en esa lista, ¿verdad?

Hermione la miró con una ceja arqueada, como diciendo que esperaba esa pregunta. Al fin sonrió.

- Sí, claro que lo sé. Como tú dices, hay que estar miope para no darse cuenta.

- Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

Hermione se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos antes de responder.

- Pues aun no lo sé. Le he estado dando vueltas… Y antes de tomar una decisión creo que esperaré a hablarlo con Harry. No me mires así, Ginny. Sería absurdo que no nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en algo así.

- Bueno, es que lo dices como si fueras a darle preferencia.

- ¿Y qué malo tendría hacer eso?

- No me parece muy justo para ti.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sus grises rizos se agitaron a su espalda.

- No es así como yo lo veo. Lo he estado pensando mucho. Hacerlo supondría renunciar a muchas cosas… Volver a meterme en asuntos que hace tiempo que intento delegar…

Ambas volvieron su atención a los dos críos sentados en sus sillitas de comer, haciendo muecas y riéndose. Las dos sabían que si Harry o Hermione se metían en ese determinado asunto, no podrían dedicar tanto tiempo a sus familias.

- Pero al mismo tiempo… Bueno, tiene sus cosas buenas, ¿no? – dijo Ginny.

- Sí, supongo que sí… es un gran honor, desde luego. Pero… ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me lo intentas vender? ¿Acaso crees que así conseguirás tener a Harry más tiempo para ti?

Ginny rió.

- No, claro que no. Si hay algo que ha hecho muy bien Harry todos estos años, es saber administrar bien su tiempo entre el trabajo y la familia. Solo quiero saber tu opinión.

- La verdad es que, incluso si Harry no decide meterse en ello, puede que yo tampoco lo haga.

Las dos abuelas terminaron de recoger la cocina y prepararon a los niños para ir a dar una vuelta hasta el parque.

- ¿Crees que Ron se sentirá…? Bueno, ya sabes como es, y toda la vida ha estado a la sombra de…

- ¿Quieres decir que si se sentirá celoso? No, para nada. Hace mucho tiempo que superó esa etapa.

- ¿Tú crees? No estoy segura de que mi hermano haya madurado del todo, ni siquiera a estas alturas. Es más, hay veces que lo veo y me parece que es peor que los críos. – las dos rieron – Pero en serio… Ron… es Ron.

- Sé lo que quieres decir, Ginny. Pero me di cuenta hace tiempo que Ron ya no guarda esos celos hacia Harry o hacia mí misma. Mira, me acuerdo cuando nació Hugo (ahora soy yo la que se remonta a tiempos muy lejanos) y yo había vuelto al trabajo. Un día vino un periodista a casa, y Ron pensó que quería entrevistarme a mí. Le hizo pasar y estuvo un rato charlando con él mientras atendía a Hugo. Ni por un momento se le ocurrió que el reportero hubiera acudido a la casa buscándole a él. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando al día siguiente vio el artículo que había escrito el periodista sobre él.

- Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. _Auror, inventor y corazón de padre_ o algo así, ¿no? George le estuvo tomando el pelo durante varios meses.

- Bueno, pues fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Ron había superado toda esa etapa de sentirse a la sombra de otros. Así que no, no creo que se muestre celoso por que Harry y yo estemos en la lista y él no.

- Dicho así, me dan ganas de ponerme celosa yo – bromeó Ginny.

Habían llegado al parque. Aunque algo fría, hacía una bonita tarde, y las dos mujeres disfrutaron del tiempo, del paseo, y de sus nietos como hacían tan a menudo últimamente. Aprovechando una apacible mañana más de lo que se había convertido su vida.

* * *

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared. Un hombre canoso de profundos ojos verdes irrumpió en la habitación con su larga túnica de auror tras él. Estrujaba un pergamino en una mano.

El hombre sentado detrás de la mesa del despacho soltó una maldición cuando una de las figuritas que tenía entre las manos le pegó un mordisco.

-¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Hacía falta pegarme ese susto?

El hombre, que aun conservaba algo de su color rojo de pelo, se frotó el dedo mientras señalaba a las figuras con la varita y estas se quedaban estáticas.

Harry no le hizo caso. Simplemente se acercó a la mesa, y le plantó delante el papel arrugado que había llevado hasta allí, arrancado del tablón de anuncios de la Segunda Planta del Ministerio de Magia.

- ¡¿Has visto esto?!

Ron entendió al instante lo que sucedía. Se colocó bien las gafas y leyó con interés la lista que tenía delante.

- Ah, ya veo. Acaba de salir ¿no? Y estás el primero. Ajá. Y Hermione también, solo dos puestos más abajo. La verdad, no sé de qué te sorprendes.

No era la reacción que esperaba Harry.

- Pero… ¿es que tu también te has vuelto loco? ¡Lo dije bien claro! ¡No tengo ningún interés por estar en esta lista!

- Bueno, ya sabes lo poco que le gusta escuchar a la gente, sobre todo si son cosas que no quieren oír.

Ron volvió al estudio de sus figuritas: eran viejas piezas de ajedrez que habían desarrollado la tendencia a morder a todo aquel que intentase jugar con ellas. Era uno de los últimos inventos de la tienda de bromas Weasley, pero estaba por perfeccionar: aun no habían descubierto cómo podía cogerlas el futuro bromista sin peligro de ser mordido.

Harry, por su parte, se puso a pasear por el amplio despacho, yendo y viniendo de una pared a otra, murmurando por lo bajo con enfado. Ron lo observó por encima de sus gafas.

- Venga, ¿me vas a decir que de verdad no te lo esperabas?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero que sepas que eres el único que no lo vio venir.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – la pregunta sonó acusatoria.

- Lo suponía… como todo el Ministerio. De verdad, Harry, hay veces que eres peor que yo, y eso ya es mucho – Ron se rió de su propio chiste. Al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzó su mejor amigo, dio un profundo suspiro y recogió definitivamente las piezas en un cajón de su mesa. – Está bien. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a irnos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas.

- Pero estamos de guardia…

- Sí, y por supuesto, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que el perfectamente cualificado equipo que tienes en tus manos pueda ocuparse de cualquier eventualidad que ocurra durante nuestra ausencia – Ron puso los ojos en blanco. – Los chicos saben hacer su trabajo.

Harry gruñó, pero al mismo tiempo estaba orgulloso de los hombres y mujeres que tenía bajo su mando.

- Voy a por la capa. – aceptó finalmente.

- Asegúrate de que no te pille el jefe al salir.

- Muy gracioso.

- Gracias.

Harry abandonó la habitación por una puerta lateral que daba al despacho del jefe de los aurores, para retornar al cabo de un instante con una capa de viaje verde oscura.

- ¿Por qué Las Tres Escobas? Podíamos ir al Caldero Chorreante. Así conoceríamos al nieto de Neville.

- Hermione está planeando una reunión con toda nuestras proles próximamente… así que lo conoceremos de todas formas. No, vayamos mejor a Las Tres Escobas. Es el último fin de semana antes de Navidad y quizá encontremos a Hagrid allí.

- Bien pensado.

Los dos hombres, uno detrás de otro, cogieron un puñado de polvo de una maceta de encima de la chimenea y lo lanzaron al fuego, que se tiñó de verde. Las figuras de ambos aurores parpadearon un momento antes de desaparecer entre la llamas.

* * *

La taberna se encontraba caldeada, llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían ido allí a resguardarse del viento helador que recorría el pueblo de Hosmeade.

- Vaya, no se me ocurrió que habría excursión de Hogwarts – comentó Ron, sacudiéndose el polvo de su capa de viaje. – Podrás ver a tus alumnos y decirles que estás en la lista para…

- No son exactamente mis alumnos – terció Harry, acercándose a la barra para pedir unas bebidas – que les de clases de defensa contra dementores un par de veces al trimestre no me convierte en profesor.

Algunos de los comensales, tanto estudiantes como gente del pueblo, se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Harry saludó cortésmente con la cabeza a un par de ellos.

- ¿Hay cosas que nunca cambian, verdad? – comentó Ron observando como varios estudiantes se daban codazos, señalaban en su dirección y susurraban excitados. Harry gruñó como respuesta.

En la mesa más alejada (y también la más ruidosa), sin embargo, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Varios alumnos de diferentes casas, de unos quince años, aplaudían a uno de ellos, que estaba sentado muy erguido en su silla. Una chica le colocaba con gran ceremonia una insignia que parecía una copa.

La mirada de Harry se oscureció al ver la escena.

- Ah, no, otra vez _eso_ no.

Ron reconoció las señales de tormenta, y se giró buscando la razón de esa reacción. Su expresión también se ensombreció al descubrir lo mismo que su amigo.

Sin mediar palabra, se dirigieron juntos hacia la mesa.

Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que los tuvieron encima. Se hizo el silencio al instante. La chica que acababa de colocar la insignia en forma de copa tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada. Escondió las manos debajo de la mesa, como si de esa forma pudiera esconder lo que acababa de hacer.

El chico al que hacía un momento estaban aplaudiendo, sin embargo, devolvió la mirada a Harry con arrogancia, aunque no pudo aguantarla más de unos segundos.

- Veo que estáis en medio de una celebración – dijo Harry, con una voz peligrosamente tranquila - ¿Podría alguien explicarme el motivo? – sus ojos recorrieron la mesa - ¿Dawlis? ¿Prewet? ¿Smith? – a medida que mencionaba nombres, los chicos esquivaban su mirada atemorizados de hablar – Ya veo.

Harry agitó su varita, haciendo que la insignia recién colocada volara hasta sus manos.

- La copa de Huffelpuff – dijo Harry, observándola con detenimiento. No era ninguna pregunta. – Desafortunadamente para vosotros, sé exactamente de qué va todo esto.

- Señor Potter – dijo una chica con la voz un poco chillona – lo que hacemos no está prohibido. Es una forma de premiar a los que consiguen logros… Es decir, es…

- Lamentable – interrumpió Harry – Es lamentable que utilicéis como emblemas los Horrocruxes que en su día utilizó Voldemort.

- Pero nosotros no pretendemos…- intentó excusarse otro chico.

- Tu abuelo fue torturado a manos de los mortífagos durante la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, señor Fortescue. Debería darte vergüenza. Todos tenéis algún familiar que sufrió por culpa suya, y aun así, utilizáis como emblemas los objetos que le permitieron sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

Los miraba uno a uno, ninguno de ellos pudiendo aguantar su mirada fulminante más de unos segundos.

- Quiero que os deshagáis de todos los emblemas que tengáis. Son insultantes y de mal gusto. Hablaré de ello con los profesores de Hogwarts, y no os quepa ninguna duda de que si vuelvo a oír siquiera un rumor de que se usan estas insignias, me encargaré personalmente del asunto.

La amenaza dejó la mesa en completo silencio. Algunos de los alumnos echaban vistazos a su alrededor, y enrojecían de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de todo el bar.

No se trataba únicamente de la amenaza en sí misma. Al fin y al cabo, Harry Potter no tenía fama de ser duro y despiadado con los alumnos de Hogwarts, más bien al contrario. Al dar clases de defensa de vez en cuando en el castillo, los alumnos le conocían personalmente, y habían sido capaces de interactuar con él. Se había creado una fama de profesor atento, agradable, y muy eficiente.

Así que lo peor no era que les amenazara, no… lo peor era que les estuviera llamando la atención en público. Y que tuviera razón.

En pocas palabras: se estaban muriendo de vergüenza.

Algunos incluso miraron al eterno compañero del famoso Harry Potter, pero Ron no tenía ninguna expresión agradable. También era bastante conocido entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya no solo por su relación con Harry, o por ser un reconocido auror, sino por ser uno de los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley. Normalmente, y más aun en los últimos años, el carácter de Ron hacia los alumnos de Hogwarts era , cuanto menos, travieso.

Pero no era así en esa ocasión. Su cara reflejaba el mismo reproche y la misma desaprobación que Harry.

- Me habéis decepcionado – dijo al fin Harry, tras su escrutinio. – creía que el mundo mágico no tardaría tan poco en olvidar la pesadilla que fue Voldemort.

Negando con la cabeza con tristeza se alejó de los chicos, guardándose el emblema de la copa de Hufflepuff en la túnica. Ron le siguió, mientras los murmullos y cotilleos resurgían a su alrededor.

- Por tu reacción, entiendo que ya habías visto estas insignias antes. – le preguntó a su amigo. Este asintió.

- Hace unos meses, oí algo por los pasillos. Por lo que entendí, varios alumnos han formado un club en el que se entregan esos emblemas cada vez que consiguen un logro importante. No sé exactamente en qué consisten las pruebas.

- ¿Crees que eran…?

- No, no creo que tuvieran nada que ver con la magia negra. Más bien al contrario. Era un club que premiaba la habilidad en hechizos defensivos… El día que oí hablar de él la primera vez, fue en una clase de sexto. Un alumno consiguió realizar un patronus corpóreo, y dijo algo así como que con ello, seguro que le darían la diadema de Ravenclaw…

- Siguen cierto orden entonces. De importancia digo.

- Sí, sospecho que el mismo en el que los fuimos destruyendo. Aunque después de investigar un poco, supe que determinados amuletos se otorgaban según qué méritos… La serpiente era uno de los más codiciados, y para conseguirlo había que destacar de alguna forma en alguna de las asignaciones de Neville…

- Tiene sentido, supongo.

- Sí.

- En el fondo, no está tan mal pensado, ¿sabes? El problema es que se equivocaron con los emblemas… Los Horrocruxes… en serio, ¿en qué estarían pensando?

Harry gruñó, totalmente de acuerdo, recogiendo las bebidas que les acababan de dar.

Se dirigieron a una mesa algo apartada del resto. Ron miró ceñudo a los alumnos más cercanos, que los estudiaban con expectación, atentos a lo que pudieran oírles decir.

- Si veo aunque sea el envoltorio de unas orejas extensibles… - amenazó Ron dirigiéndose a las mesas más cercanas – me aseguraré de que su dueño no vuelva a pisar ninguna tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

Muchos jóvenes se giraron al punto, simulando no estar prestando atención.

- Mucho mejor así – dijo por lo bajo, sentándose junto a Harry.

Justo en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas y el frío invernal se coló en la sala. Con él llegaron Hagrid y Neville. Ron les hizo una señal, y ambos profesores se dirigieron hacia su mesa.

* * *

- ¡Harry, Ron! ¡Qué alegría veros por aquí! – las palmadas de Hagrid, como siempre, les hicieron crujir las costillas.

- Esperábamos encontrarte aquí, Hagrid – contestó Ron, agitando su varita para acercar otra silla. – pero no así a Neville. Siendo como es tu mujer la dueña del Caldero Chorreante, no te esperaba viniendo a la competencia.

Un Neville bastante calvo y con muchas arrugas de expresión alrededor de los ojos sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Su cara seguía conservando esa forma redondeada de siempre, y pese a su escaso pelo canoso, sus ojos brillaban con viveza.

- Bueno, al ser el último fin de semana antes de Navidad, no creí que fuera malo pasarse por el viejo Hosmeade. Además, Hannah está demasiado ocupada siendo abuela estos días.

- Me han dicho que tu nieto tiene cierta tendencia a provocar accidentes. No puedes negar que es tuyo, ¿eh Neville? – le dijo Harry.

El profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor sonrió con orgullo.

Hagrid, que había ido hasta la barra a por unas bebidas, llegó con fuertes pasos. La edad también se dejaba notar en el semigigante. Su pelo era blanco, o al menos lo sería si se hubiera librado de todas las ramitas y hojas que llevaba enredadas en él. Su piel estaba cuarteada por arrugas y viejas cicatrices. Pese a todo, seguía conservando la fuerza inhumana de antaño. Aunque había conseguido conservar todas sus extremidades, tenía problemas de vista, y no le ayudaba el hecho de perder o romper continuamente las gafas.

- Bueno – dijo sentándose (la silla crujió peligrosamente bajo su peso) - ¿qué trae a dos aurores como vosotros a un pueblecito como este?

Ron iba a contestar, pero antes de ello, Harry sacó la insignia que acababa de confiscar y la dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sabíais de esto? – preguntó, dirigiéndose principalmente a Neville.

Este frunció el ceño incluso antes de coger el emblema.

- Maldita sea. No me puedo creer que hayan vuelto con esto otra vez.

- Se lo cogimos a ese grupo de allí – Ron señaló hacia la mesa de jóvenes, que se habían quedado inusualmente apagados tras la regañina.

Neville se giró y escrutó a sus alumnos. Estos, al sentirse observados, se encogieron aun más.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Me ocuparé de ello. No pienso consentir que esta tontería siga adelante.

- Mándamelos a mi, Neville – dijo Hagrid con voz cavernosa – un par de paseos conmigo por el Bosque Prohibido y se les quitarán las ganas de jugar con… con… con _eso_.

Todos dieron un trago a sus bebidas, inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Neville disimuló un hipido y posó su vaso.

- Bueno, ¿cómo están las cosas por el cuartel? Aburridas, para que el jefe de aurores y su mano derecha se tomen la mañana libre…

Se interrumpió al ver que Harry recuperaba su expresión adusta y enojada, y Ron se reía sin disimulo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Sin más explicaciones, Harry volvió a meter su mano en la túnica y sacó el pergamino que había mostrado a Ron minutos antes.

- ¡Oh! ¿Salía hoy?

Tanto Neville como Hagrid se inclinaron con interés sobre la lista que tenían delante. Hagrid (quien milagrosamente conservaba las gafas) miró a Harry con orgullo.

- Lo sabía… Sabía que algún día llegaría este día…

Harry, viendo la falta de reacción de Neville, adivinó que a este tampoco le pillaba por sorpresa. Empezó a maldecir entre dientes.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le preguntó Neville, aun leyendo la lista. –No me digas que no te lo esperabas… ¡Vamos! Estaba claro que tú y que Hermione estaríais…¡Vaya, si Percy también está aquí! – señaló un nombre de la lista, mucho más abajo.

Ron dio un salto en la silla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Percy también está? – le arrebató el pergamino a Neville y se lo acercó a los ojos. Luego se lo devolvió, haciendo un gesto trágico. – Por las calzas de Merlín, se va a hinchar más que un pavo en el día de Acción de Gracias.

Hagrid rio, atragantándose con la bebida.

- Pero, ¿no la habías leído? – preguntó Neville recuperando el pergamino.

- Sí… bueno, solo le eché un vistazo… No sabía que Percy fuera a conseguir aparecer en ella…

- Pues mira quién más está - Neville señaló otro nombre con una risita. Harry y Ron se inclinaron sobre el pergamino, y leyeron del revés.

-¡Enrie McMillan! ¡Vaya! – dijo Ron. Luego sonrió – Bueno, el puesto pega bastante con su pomposidad, ¿no creéis?

- Es de los últimos – comentó Harry. – Debe de estar en la lista más por deseo popular que por otra cosa… La verdad, no lo veo convirtiéndose en el…

- Claro, porque ese lo serás tú, ¿no Harry? – preguntó Hagrid.

El interpelado suspiró y se frotó los ojos tras las gafas.

- No lo creo Hagrid. Yo no pedí estar en esta lista. De hecho, más bien creí que había dejado claro que no quería estar en ella.

- Sí, sí, claro, muy bien y todo eso – le interrumpió Ron. – Pero la cosa es que lo estás. La pregunta es… ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Harry miró a sus tres acompañantes. Todos tenían la mirada fija en él, llena de interés. Volvió a suspirar, pasándose una mano entre el pelo canoso.

- No lo sé… no es algo que buscara, y no me tienta en absoluto… ¿Sabes lo que hará Hermione? – le preguntó al pelirrojo. Este se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que te hará exactamente esa misma pregunta.

- Eso no ayuda. Debería estar ella por delante de mí. Está más preparada para el puesto.

- No sé, Harry…

- Eres consciente que estás hablando de tu mujer, ¿no? – Ron rió.

- Sí, claro. Pero mira, ya lo hemos hablado. Y sí, puede que ella tenga más conocimientos… pero tú siempre has sido un buen líder, Harry, incluso cuando no querías serlo.

- Dumbledore te dijo algo así una vez, ¿no Harry? Algo acerca de que los mejores líderes eran aquellos que toman el mando sin que se lo esperen…

- Sí, Neville, pero no se trata únicamente de eso…

Todos callaron un momento.

- Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Ron curioso.

Harry miró entonces a Hagrid, que había permanecido un poco callado. Sus ojos azabache relucían tras su mata de pelo blanquecina, como habían hecho la primera vez que se encontraron.

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Hagrid? - dijo Harry.

El semigigante sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿El qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Neville.

Harry lo miró a él y a Ron antes de contestar.

- Digamos que… el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está pensando en jubilarse.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos. Neville formó una O con la boca, sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo las implicaciones.

- Debí haberlo imaginado. Nuestra profesora de Transformaciones anunció el mes pasado que este sería su último curso en Hogwarts – comentó. – Debí suponer que nuestro amigo la seguiría…

Harry se recostó sobre la silla, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- Entonces – dijo Ron – Te ofreció su puesto, ¿verdad? Te ofreció que fueras el próximo año el profesor de Defensa…

Su mejor amigo le miró con profundidad con sus ojos verdes, y asintió con solemnidad.

- Vaya… ¡Já! – Ron soltó una risotada – Debí habérmelo imaginado. Y tu diciéndome que no eras ningún profesor… ¡Bah!

- Aun no he tomado ninguna decisión – se apresuró a decir Harry. – Debería hablarlo con Ginny, además.

- A Ginny le parecerá bien cualquier cosa que decidas, Harry. Convertirte en profesor de Defensa, suceder a Kingsley como Primer Ministro… No, no creo que se oponga a ninguna de las dos opciones.

- Estar en la lista no implica necesariamente que me den el puesto de Primer Ministro. – replicó Harry.

Los demás se limitaron a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Ya sabemos – dijo Ron como si hablara con un niño de cinco años – que es solo una lista en la que aparecen los posibles candidatos para el próximo Primer Ministro de Magia, y que se crea por votación popular y por méritos dentro del Ministerio… Pero no te engañes. Si dijeras que decides optar al puesto, no hay forma que no salgas elegido.

Hagrid y Neville asintieron, conformes.

- Claro está – dijo el profesor de Herbología – que si decidieras tomar el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… en unos pocos años, podrías convertirte en director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo? – Harry pareció sobrepasado con semejante posibilidad –No, no, ¿cómo iba a ser yo el siguiente director? Incluso aunque aceptara el puesto (que aun no he tomado ninguna decisión al respecto), tú eres el subdirector, Neville. A ti te corresponde ocupar el puesto de director cuando llegue el momento.

Neville negaba con la cabeza.

- Harry… si soy el subdirector es porque, quitando a los dos profesores que se jubilan este año, soy el mayor de la plantilla. Y ambos sabemos que la profesora de Transformaciones no estaba interesada en el puesto, y el de Defensa no era precisamente el más adecuado.

Al oír eso, Hagrid rió tan fuerte que varias mesas se giraron a mirarlos.

- Eso no quita que no te merezcas el puesto, Neville.

- Quizá – Neville se encogió de hombros – Pero realmente, no me interesa mucho la dirección, Harry. Estoy feliz con mis plantas. Y sé que significaría mucho para ti.

- Seguro que a Snape le gustaría mucho que acabaras haciéndole compañía entre los cuadros del despacho – apuntó Ron, apurando su copa. Luego le miró. Había risa en sus ojos azules. Su bigote tembló.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, y se echó a reír.

* * *

Mientras soltaba en forma de carcajadas la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo en el momento en el que había visto su nombre en la lista, mientras le daba unas palmadas a Neville (que se había empapizado) y mientras Hagrid pedía otra ronda con voz potente, Harry pensó por primera vez seriamente en sus posibilidades.

La primera era segura, predecible y cómoda. Quedarse donde estaba. Su trabajo a la cabeza del departamento de aurores le había satisfecho durante toda su vida. Tenía un equipo formidable (entre el que se encontraba Ron, un compañero que no cambiaría por nada del mundo), y gracias a él, la comunidad mágica tenía poco que temer de magos oscuros.

La segunda, aceptar la candidatura al puesto de Primer Ministro… Veía a lo que se referían sus amigos al señalar que el resto de candidatos poco tenían que hacer frente a él. La única que podría conseguir tanto apoyo como él mismo seguramente sería Hermione, y obviamente, no iban a competir entre sí por el puesto.

Ser Ministro de Magia. Por su mente pasó una predicción de la profesora Trelawney, muerta hacía varios años en circunstancias muy extrañas (entre las que destacaban un conejo cojo con sombrero, un pomo de puerta parlante y una escalera por la que solo se podía subir), durante su quinto curso en Hogwarts. _Tendrás cinco hijos y llegarás a ser Ministro de Magia_. Bueno, pensó Harry, ya no llegaría a tener cinco hijos (James, Albus y Lily habían llegado a ser más de lo que jamás habría soñado), pero…

¿Y si realmente llegara a ser Primer Ministro?

Tendría las cosas mucho más fáciles que Kingsley, por supuesto. Cuando el actual (y próximo ex) Primer Ministro de Magia había llegado al poder, al final de la segunda guerra, el país estaba sumido en el caos. Todo había sido muy caótico, y habían tenido que reformar el Ministerio casi en su totalidad.

Pero los últimos años habían sido de paz. Nada amenazaba dicha tranquilidad. Siempre habría peligros, cierto, y siempre surgirían problemas… pero… ¿y si…?

La tercera posibilidad se coló en su mente. Profesor en Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Su primer hogar verdadero. Volver a recorrer sus pasillos (aunque solo durante el día. Tenía clarísimo que seguiría viviendo con su adorada esposa), respirar su ambiente… Centenares de jóvenes pasarían por sus manos… Podría enseñarles, tutelarles, probar de qué madera estaban hechos… Y se aseguraría de acabar con la tontería esa de usar como emblemas los Horrocruxes de Tom Riddle.

Fantaseó unos segundos incluso con la idea de ser director. Pero no, ese puesto sería de Neville en unos años…

Le miró. Lo vio riendo, feliz en esa pequeña reunión improvisada. Su mirada pasó a Hagrid, el primer mago que conociera. Ya se había bebido tres jarras de hidromiel, y Harry estaba seguro que faltaban mínimo dos más para que empezara a cantar.

Por último, se volvió hacia Ron.

Su mejor amigo, aquel que lo había acompañado desde el día en el que se conocieran en el expreso de Hogwarts, le estudiaba con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. En esa sonrisa vio al mismo joven que le había enseñado a jugar al ajedrez mágico y a manejar un Ford Anglia volador, el hombre que había sido su padrino en su boda y le había nombrado padrino de su hija. Aquel que le comprendía como poca gente hacía.

Y compartiendo una mirada con él, entendió que no importaba qué camino tomar… seguiría teniéndolo a su lado, así como tendría a Hermione, a Ginny y a tantos otros.

También comprendió que Ron había adivinado cual sería su elección. Harry se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que él mismo sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer.

**Fin**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_He aquí una pequeña historia sobre lo que podía ser un día en la vida de estos personajes, bastantes años después del final del último libro. ¿Qué os parecen estos Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Hagrid, Ron y Harry envejecidos?_

_Y ¿cuándo os disteis cuenta de lo que era realmente "la lista"? jejeje, intenté que no fuera demasiado obvio. Es una posibilidad interesante, ¿no creéis? Harry podría acabar haciendo cualquier cosa de esas…_

_En cuanto por cuál se decantaría… lo dejo a vuestra elección. Aunque me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión por medio de un pequeño review ;)_

_Los profesores de Transformaciones y Defensa de los que hablo en la historia obviamente no son ninguno de los personajes conocidos. No les di nombres a propósito. Eso sí, estas escenas podrían ser un futuro de los eventos que tienen lugar en mis otros fics (aunque son independientes). En ese caso, podríais llegar a saber quiénes son jejeje (sí, me hago un poco de autopublicidad :D)_

_Esta es la primera historia corta que publico. Las otras dos que están en proceso, siguen su desarrollo poco a poco. Próximamente (al menos eso espero) tendremos actualización en el atraco. Esta historia se me ocurrió este verano, y ha ido dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde entonces. He aquí el resultado._

_Un saludo, espero realmente que os haya gustado_

_TintaInvisible_


End file.
